Spidey's Green-Lover
by Fox King jm
Summary: Spider-Man got badly hurt during his fight with The-Rhino, but She-Hulk save our Hero. Still hurt, She-Hulk takes Spider-Man back to her place for some rest, but is it more then it seems? Spider-Man x She-Hulk lemon story (18 and up.) I do not own Spider-Man or Marvel, so please enjoy: Spidey's Green-Lover.


**Hi guys, Johnny here with a new Fanfic. Usually I would write Fanfics about Anime and a lot of Lemons too, but I feel like doing something new. Like Marvel new, I wanted to write a Fanfic, well something with Super-Heroes at least. And yes, if you readers guess by the title of the story, I'm writing about yours and my favorite web slinger the one and only "Spider-Man" And "She-Hulk." who is very hot by the way. Just so you readers now, this Fanfic will only be 7 chapters. That and just because I need to catch up with a lot of things. Man I mean, She-Hulk... one thing is for sure is that any man who is lucky to ever have a night with this sexy woman is an awesome guy to me. :D Alright it's time to get started, I do not own Marvel, Spider-Man, Hulk, She-Hulk, or anything that involves Marvel, so please enjoy: Spidey's Green-lover. **

Everyone's favorite super-hero, Spider-man was swinging from building to building. It was going good to the web-slinger, it was a peaceful day, hardly any crime, and he had become a member of the Avengers for about a year. As Spider-man continued to swing from the buildings, he's spider-senses started tingling. He spotted a robber with some sacks of money.

"Well, duty-calls." Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man jumps in front of the robber, thus stopping him in his tracks.

"S-Spider-Man..." The robber stuttered.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Spider-Man replied.

"Well then..." The robber said, as Spider-Man's spider-senses tingled like crazy.

"_Why are my spider-senses tingling like crazy?" _Spider-Man thought.

It revealed that the robber had a strip of bombs hidden.

"Oh no..." Spider-Man said.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Spider-Man?" The robber asked.

"..."

"You have two options. 1, you let me go or 2 get blown up with me." The robber stated.

"How about 3, I knock you out." Spider-Man replied, as he shot his Web-shooter to grab to nearest hard object.

"What the?!" The robber said.

The robber got hit with a sewer-led, he got knocked out.

"Man, he's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." Spider-Man stated, as he put back sewer-led where it belongs.

"Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man saw the police.

"Ah, right on time guys." Spider-Man said.

"Thanks, Spider-Man." One of the policemen said.

The policemen arrested the robber.

"Well, guys, I'll be on my way..." Spider-Man said, till his spider-senses tingled like crazy again.

"_Again? This can't be good..." _Spider-Man thought.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!"

A car was thrown towards Spider-Man. Spider-Man quickly grabbed the two police and the robber and web-swing out of the way. Spider-Man saw the Rhino on the rampage.

"Spider-Man, it's time to meet your demise!" Rhino said, as he charge at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man quickly puts the two policemen down, and then he went to take care of Rhino.

"Hard-headed as ever, I see." Spider-Man said.

"Say that to my face, little man." Rhino said.

"With pleasure." Spider-Man replied.

Rhino charged at Spider-Man with all his speed. Spider-Man quickly dodged Rhino's charge. Rhino grabs another car and throws it at Spider-Man, once again, but this time the car was going to hit civilians. With some quick thinking, Spider-Man used his web to catch the car before anyone got hurt. With his guard down, Rhino saw his chance, he quickly grabs something a little lighter. Rhino grabbed a newspaper box and throws it at our favorite web-slinger. Spider-Man's spider-senses tingled, but his reflexes were too slow, and got hit with the newspaper box. Spider-Man got hit hard, landing on the ground hard.

"That was a dirty trick..." Spider-Man said weakly, as he tried to get back on his feet.

"This is the end for you, Spider-Man!" Rhino said, as he charged at Spider-Man.

As Rhino charged at Spider-Man, everyone thought this was the end. Till...

"Your getting sloppy, Web-head."

She-Hulk appeared and charged at Rhino, as she stopped Rhino from killing Spider-Man.

"Stay out of this, lady!" Rhino shouted, as he tried to continue his charging.

"Taking a man out while he's down isn't very nice." She-Hulk replied, as she held Rhino in place from his charging.

Thanks to She-Hulk, Spider-Man regained his footing.

"Here's some payback!" Spider-Man said, as he punched Rhino.

"Here's a little extra!" She-Hulk said, as she head-butted Rhino in the stomach sending him crashing into some cars and knocking him out cold.

Everyone cheered for Spider-Man and She-Hulk. As for Rhino, he was arrested. Back with Spider-Man...

"It seems, you got careless, Spidey." She-Hulk said, as she slaps him on the back she didn't realizing her own strength.

"OW!" Spider-Man shouted in pain.

"Oops, sorry about that, Spidey." She-Hulk said.

"Man that really hurts..." Spider-Man said, as he remembers getting hit with the newspaper-box.

"Are you okay, Spider-Man?" She-Hulk asked.

"I'm fine... it's getting late, I really should get going, now. See you later, She-Hulk." Spider-Man said, as he was about to leave, till She-Hulk grabbed him by the hand.

"You're not fine, you're still hurt." She-Hulk stated.

"I guess I am pretty hurt." Spider-Man replied.

"Okay it's settled your staying at my place till you feel better." She-Hulk stated, as she picks up Spider-Man bridal style.

"Umm... okay..." Spider-Man replied.

**XxxxX She-Hulk's apartment XxxxX **

As She-Hulk opened the door to her apartment, Spider-Man looked around to see it was very nice. It was big, do to her size. It was spotless, nice, and clean the living room was small and her kitchen was average size with a small sick and oven. She also had a bathroom and in her room, it had a queen size bed. Spider-Man sat on the couch, as She-Hulk went into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink, Web-Head?" She-Hulk asked.

"Yeah, sure." Spider-Man replied.

She-Hulk returned with a glass of tea and handed to Spider-Man. It was hours later, Spider-Man was feeling a bit better. It was times like this he is glad that he has super powers. She-Hulk let out a yawn, as she stretched her arms in the air. She then wrapped one of her arms around the web-slinger, as his eyes widen a bit. And with out any warning, She-Hulk leaned over kissing our hero on the cheek with mask still on. This made Spider-Man jump a bit.

"S-She-Hulk... what was all that about?" Spider-Man asked nervously.

"Your just really cute, Spidey." She-Hulk replied, as she got closer to Spider-Man.

"Umm... thanks, She-Hulk." Spider-Man replied, as his sweat dropped.

"Hey, Spidey, how old are you?" She-Hulk asked, as she was getting on top of Spider-Man slowly.

"I'm 19..." Spider-Man replied.

"How adorable... so, Spidey, how about I teach how to be a stud with the older women?" She-Hulk asked, as she lifted Spider-Man's mask up until his mouth and nose were exposed.

"..."

"Something tells me that silence is a yes." She-Hulk stated, as she kissed Spider-Man.

She-Hulk continued to kiss Spider-Man, at first it was a bit odd to the hero. Then he slowly started to enjoy it. The web-slinger then used his hands to wrap around one of the hottest female heroes to have ever existed. She-Hulk then pulled herself away, as she pulled down Spider-Man's pants down. She-Hulk was amazed, seeing Spider-Man's nice muscular body, she then pulled down his boxers. After that move, She-Hulk was speechless and amazed, revealing Spider-Man's 9 inched large foreskin covered manhood. She-Hulk couldn't help, but smile, as she stroke his soft member.

"This is going to be a lot of fun, huh, Spidey?" She-Hulk said, as she kissed Spider-Man's rod.

"S-She-Hulk..." Spider-Man moaned.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll be gentle." She-Hulk said with a wink, as she continued kissing his manhood.

After kissing Spider-Man's cock, She-Hulk just took all of cock inside her mouth. Spider-Man held his head back in pleasure, as he felt She-Hulk's tongue in circles massaging his cock in her mouth. She-Hulk then backed her head to Spider-Man's tip, letting out a popping sound. She-Hulk then sucked on Spider-Man's balls, as he granted in pleasure, but also a bit of pain. She-Hulk continued sucking on his scrotums. She then went back taking his cock back into her mouth, sucking him dry. Spider-Man felt his dick twitching, his balls tighten, and he knew something was about to cum for the first time.

"She-Hulk, I'm about to... ugh! I'm going to cum!" Spider-Man said.

"_It seems that Spidey is enjoying his first blow-job."_ She-Hulk thought, as she increased her speed.

"Ugh, here it comes!" Spider-Man moaned.

Spider-Man released his seed inside She-Hulk's mouth. She felt his warm cum going deep down her throat, she like it and didn't let a single drop of his love-milk go to waste. After swallowing every drop, Spider-Man's manhood started to soften. She-Hulk sucked Spider-Man's manhood clean getting him hard again. She-Hulk then got on her feet, and undresses herself. She took off her clothes slowly, as Spider-Man was amazed at her body. Spider-Man saw everything, from her large round breasts, her sexy abs, her nice big round rear-end, and to her hot sexy legs.

"Like what you see, Spidey?" She-Hulk asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Spider-Man replied, as he drooled a little.

"Let's go then, Spidey." She-Hulk said, as she grabbed him by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Spider-Man asked.

"Too my room of course." She-Hulk said with a wink, as she leads him to her room.

In She-Hulk's room, she got on her bed spreading her legs to Spider-Man. She used her finger waving it to tell him to come over. Spider-Man did just that, as he go on top of She-Hulk and return the kiss, as he touched her body. She-Hulk wrapped her arms around her little spider, as they made out and used their tongues explaining each other mouths.

"You're doing really well, Spidey." She-Hulk said, as she gave Spider-Man a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, She-Hulk. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Spider-Man replied.

"Indeed, cutie." She-Hulk said, as she pulled Spider-Man into another kiss.

She-Hulk then got on top of Spider-Man to undress. She smiled liking the web-slinger's nice muscular body. She-Hulk got on her back again spreading her legs. Spider-Man used his fingers to massage her cunt, as She-Hulk let out a moan of pleasure.

"Lick my pussy, Spidey." She-Hulk moaned.

Spider-Man did just that, as he used his tongue to lick She-Hulk's pussy. She-Hulk grabbed the sheets of the bed, as Spider-Man tongued her cunt deeper. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and she felt like her love juices were about to explode. As for Spider-Man, he was enjoying his first time eating out a woman. She-Hulk held Spider-Man's head in place, so he can tongue her pussy deeper. She-Hulk bit her lower lip from the pleasure, but she wanted something more.

"Okay, Spidey, now it's time for the real fun." She-Hulk stated.

"Okay..." Spider-Man replied.

"Now, put that cock inside me... I need it..." She-Hulk said in a husky tone.

Spider-Man did just that, as he slowly entered She-Hulk's love-hole. She-Hulk let out moans of pleasure. Even for someone who is smaller than her, Spider-Man's manhood was just the right size. As Spider-Man continue to enter her pussy, She-Hulk wrapped her arms around Spider-Man's neck, bringer him closer. She-Hulk uses her tongue to enter and explore Spider-Man's mouth. Spider-Man felt nothing like this before, he couldn't believe how tight She-Hulk is. Spider-Man felt like his manhood was being squeezed dry.

"Mmm... you're doing pretty well, Spidey... ugh, just like that." She-Hulk moaned.

"T-Thanks, ugh... She-Hulk." Spider-Man replied.

"Come on, stud, I know your way stronger than this... ahh, do it a little harder." She-Hulk stated.

"Yes, I will... ugh..." Spider-Man moaned, as he increased his little more.

"Yes, just like that, Spidey... ugh, fuck me harder..." She-Hulk moaned.

"Your pussy is really tight, ugh, She-Hulk..." Spider-Man moaned.

Spider-Man slides his hands up to She-Hulk's breasts. Spider-Man was amazed how soft her DD-cup breasts are. She wrapped her legs around Spider-Man's waist, allowing him to go deeper inside her cunt. She-Hulk placed our hero between her large breasts, as Spider-Man increased his speed more and thrusts harder. She-Hulk felt her cunt tightening around the web-slinger's manhood. For both heroes, things were about get more pleasurable and intense.

"That's it! That's the spot, Spidey! Harder! Faster! Oh, fuck!" She-Hulk shouted.

"Damn, She-Hulk, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Spider-Man said, as he fucked She-Hulk harder.

"Faster! Harder! Deeper! Keep fucking me, Spidey!" She-Hulk yelled in pleasure.

"Fuck is this so amazing!" Spider-Man said, as thrusts harder.

"Oh, Spidey... you're getting good at pleasing a woman! Keep pleasing more, Spidey!" She-Hulk shouted, as she got a mind-blowing orgasm.

Spider-Man and She-Hulk continued this position for another 15 minutes. She-Hulk felt Spider-Man's manhood twitching inside her. She finally knows why people called him the "Amazing Spider-Man" now. As Spider-Man thrusts She-Hulk harder and faster with all is strength, he felt his manhood being squeezed dry. As for She-Hulk, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and her pussy trembled. She-Hulk knew she was about to climax with our beloved hero. Spider-Man's cock twitched and his balls tighten, as he knew was also about to climax again. Spider-Man thrusts She-Hulk harder and faster with all his speed and power. As for She-Hulk held our hero tighter between her massive breasts, and was ready for his seed.

"Spidey, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum with your cock!" She-Hulk shouted.

"I'm going to cum too, She-Hulk!" Spider-Man growled.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! SPIDEY!" She-Hulk screamed in pleasure, as she and Spider-Man were about to reach their climax.

With one last thrust, Spider-Man and She-Hulk both reached their climax. She-Hulk felt the web-slinger's seed over flooded her pussy. Spider-Man felt the power of She-Hulk's pussy tighten around his cock. This part was really amazing, Spider-Man didn't stop cumming for a whole minute, and She-Hulk was amazed at our young hero. After a minute of cumming, Spider-Man pulled himself out of She-Hulk. She let out a sigh of bliss after having sex with the web-slinger. For Spider-Man, it was really amazing. She-Hulk was happy that she invited her friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. She-Hulk then gave Spider-Man another kiss on the cheek.

"That was really amazing… Spidey…" She-Hulk said weakly.

"Yeah, it was… I did real great for your first time… don't you think, so, She-Hulk?" Spider-Man asked.

"You sure did, stud. Are you ready for a round two?" She-Hulk asked.

"Round two?" Spider-Man asked.

"Of course, Spidey, you're the only man I know who didn't pass out. And... you're going to be the first man to have anal with me." She-Hulk stated, as she rolled on her chest.

Spider-Man got an awesome view of She-Hulk's ass. Spider-Man is going to be the first man to have anal sex with She-Hulk, a lot of men would kill for a chance like this.

"I am the luckiest man alive right now..." Spider-Man stated.

"You sure are, Spidey... now get over here and give me a good nailing." She-Hulk said in a husky tone.

Spider-Man went behind She-Hulk, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her unused rosebud. Spider-Man licked her ass, making She-Hulk let out a gasp of surprise. The green goddess loved it, she let out moan and groans of pleasure. She-Hulk bit her lower lip from the pleasure of Spider-Man licking her anus. After 5 minutes of ass licking, Spider-Man stopped his actions. She-Hulk's rosebud now lubed, Spider-Man got on top of her rubbing his dick between her ass cheeks.

"Ready, She-Hulk?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, cutie... now take my ass..." She-Hulk moaned.

Spider-Man obeys, as he grabs his cock slowly entering She-Hulk's virgin ass. She-Hulk let outs moans, as Spider-Man slowly push himself into her ass. Now his mushroom head inside her anal tube, Spider-Man continued to push himself in inch by inch. Thanks to She-Hulk's size, she didn't have trouble with anal. She loved it. Her eyes rolled back, her ass tighten around his cock, and she got a mind-blowing orgasm of her life. With Spider-Man's manhood now completely inside She-Hulk's anal tube, the two remained motionless. The spider and the green goddess's breathing were hot and heavy. Then Spider-Man then begins a slow motion movement.

"Ohhhh… She-Hulk, your ass is… s-so damn tight…" Spider-Man stated, as he continued his slow movement.

"Mmm... you don't disappoint, didn't you, Spidey?" She-Hulk replied with a smile.

"That's why I'm the "Amazing Spider-Man" y'know?" Spider-Man stated.

"Amazing indeed... ugh, go deeper, honey..." She-Hulk moaned.

Spider-Man increased his speed more. She-Hulk bit her lower lip once again. She can handle pain, but yet the pain of doing anal was still new to her. Spider-Man grabbed her ass cheeks, squeezing them, making She-Hulk moan louder. He than spanked her right ass cheek, making She-Hulk let out another moan of pleasure. After 10 minutes of this position, it was pure pleasure for She-Hulk, as she begged our hero for more action.

"Fuck! Give me more! Give me more of that cock! Fuck my ass harder, Spidey!" She-Hulk shouted in pleasure, as she used her ass to fuck the web-slinger upwards.

"Ah, fuck! Yes, I'm fucking you, She-Hulk! Damn, your ass feels good!" Spider-Man said.

"That's it, Spidey, fuck me like you own me! Don't stop, Spidey! Don't stop!" She-Hulk screamed in pleasure.

"Ugh, I think I might cum again, She-Hulk!" Spider-Man said.

"Keep fucking me and I'll give you a special reward, Spidey! Oh, fuck!" She-Hulk stated, as she enjoyed the web-slinger fucking her ass.

She-Hulk increased her own speed, to thrust up against Spider-Man's pelvis. He grabbed her hips and thrust She-Hulk harder and faster. For the She-Hulk, she truly loved every monument of this fuck. Spider-Man grabbed her breasts, giving them a good hard squeeze. Spider-Man and She-Hulk's time of anal sex lasted for about almost half an hour. She-Hulk's ass tightens even more than before, her orgasms went wild, her pussy trembled, and she knew she was about to cum again. Spider-Man's cock twitched inside the tight anus of She-Hulk, he knew he was about to cum too. With all of Spider-Man's strength and power, Spider-Man then grabbed both of She-Hulk's wrists and slammed his cock even harder. She-Hulk screamed louder than ever, it felt like she was going to lose her mind at any monument and spill her love-juices all over her bed.

"Spidey, I'm going to cum! I'm cumming from anal! Oh, God, it feels good!" She-Hulk yelled.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! She-Hulk, I'm going to cum too! Where do you want me to shoot my webs, She-Hulk?!" Spider-Man moaned, as he thrust even faster.

"Do it inside me! Cum inside my ass, Spidey! Let's cum together! Oh, fuck!" She-Hulk stated.

"I'm about to cum, She-Hulk! I'm cumming!" Spider-Man growled.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Aaagghhh!" She-Hulk screamed in pure pleasure.

"SHE-HULK!" Spider-Man shouted in pleasure.

"SPIDEY!" She-Hulk screamed.

With one last hard thrust, Spider-Man and She-Hulk both reached their climax. She-Hulk felt Spider-Man's warm webs spraying her anal walls, and her love juices flowing. Spider-Man felt like his cock was about to melt. He rested on She-Hulk's back, as his manhood was still inside her anal tube. She also felt Spider-Man's cock twitched inside her. Once again, Spider-Man cummed for a full minute, he then pulled himself out of She-Hulk's ass. She-Hulk then kissed our hero, and put his head between her chest and our beloved hero quickly fall asleep.

"Heh, out as a light, huh? Well... tomorrow we'll continue where we left off. Get some rest, cutie." She-Hulk stated, as she kissed her and our favorite hero, and fall asleep peacefully.

What is next for our Hero next? We'll found out time next.

**That's the end of this chapter of "Spidey's Green-lover" I hope you guys enjoyed it. Because I usually write Anime, so tell me guys how I did in my first Marvel Lemon story. So, what should Spider-Man and She-Hulk do next? If you guys and readers have an idea for this story, I'm all ears. Thank you for reading "Spidey's Green-lover." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm, like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
